Elongate mounting members may be mounted or positioned in different locations as desired by a user. Such devices are suitable to accommodate various household articles. However, the corresponding environments that require mounting members can vary widely in both dimensions and orientation. A convenient way to adjust a length of a mounting member may ease the burden imposed upon a user when mounting in different environments.